


First Time

by kitkags



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Time, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkags/pseuds/kitkags
Summary: Originally written for a smuttober challenge, but unfortunately I suck at doing more than one day, so here is a cute one shot!





	First Time

The hallways of the academy were still and silent, the residents of the dormitory having long retired to bed. Despite the raven-haired female’s best efforts each footstep reverberated throughout the hallway, and at each tiny sound Kagome would panic and plaster herself to the wall, hiding in shadows, preying to whichever God’s were listening that she wouldn’t be caught sneaking into the boys dormitory.

Her prayers were apparently heard and she was not disturbed on her Quest and she finally reached the door she had been slowly creeping towards. Now she was here in front of the door she suddenly felt stricken with anxiety, and all of a sudden she didn’t know what to do. Her body chose for her before her brain could catch up, however, and she knocked twice on the door quickly and then leant against the doorframe in what – she hoped – was a cool pose.

The door swung open a few seconds later, and Shiro’s wide smile faded slightly into a look of confusion. Hand still on the doorknob he tilted his head as he eyed her. “Uh, are you okay, Kagome?”

Kagome flushed but looked away, attempting to strike an air of mysteriousness. Clearly by the confused-slash-amused look in her boyfriends eye it wasn’t working. “You going to let me in then……stud?” Internally, Kagome screamed. ‘Stud? Stud? WHY DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?’

Shiro’s laugh was a soft, yet forceful snort. “Stud?”

Oh, where was a nice pit to swallow you up when you wanted one? “I’m sorry,” Kagome breathed, as if saying the words fast enough would erase her shame. “I guess you could say I’m a little nervous and I’ve been thinking about this all day and what if-“

Shiro’s left hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him while his other lifted her chin so he could press a firm kiss to her soft lips. When she responded by practically melting in his insistent grasp she felt him smile, which caused her own mouth to curl upwards, suddenly feeling better despite her awkward beginning. Shiro pulled away after a few moments, and Kagome automatically followed him, eyes opening when he chuckled lowly. “Feel better now?” He said, voice warm.

Kagome grinned, nodding enthusiastically. “Much – feel free to shut me up like that anytime!”

“I’ll be sure to keep that idea to mind.” Shiro rumbled, taking a step back and moving so he could let her in, hand motioning for her to enter. Kagome flushed and hurried inside, realising she had just been making out with him in the hallway. Luckily for them, all the usual guards were absent from their posts. When she tossed a glance over her shoulder she saw him eyeing her ass appreciatively and Kagome couldn’t stop the giggle from escaping her mouth, but she wished she had done when his eyes automatically snapped up to hers.

“Do you want me to just keep walking around the room?” She asked, giving her gait a little extra sway. Like a moth to a flame, Shiro’s eyes followed her, the grey eyes melting silver in their intensity. The look of pure fixation was addicting, and sent fire flowing through her veins. It wasn’t often the Great Takashi Shirogane was able to be distracted, and knowing that it was her – plain old Kagome – who could do so was extremely satisfying.

After a while Shiro tore his eyes from her behind, a smooth smirk finding its way onto his handsome face. “As much as I enjoy the show, I do have other thing’s in mind,” His voice was slightly deeper than usual, a slight husky growling tilt that sent shivers down her spine. Once again, anxiety’s cold fingers trailed up her back and grasped at her heart.

Still, she had come here for a reason, and she would not back down. Newly eighteen, she had been thinking – no, fantasizing - about this for months, and fear chose now to rear its ugly head? So, she beat and hogtied fear up, kicking it into the back of her mind and offered Shiro a shy smile. “Oh? Like what?”

Shiro slid onto his bed, sitting on the edge and facing her, giving her space should she need it, leaning back on his arms as he raked his eyes over her body. Although he was only a few short meters away, it was too much for Kagome, and she wondered if his body called for her as much as hers did his. Blue eyes slid down, smirking slightly at the sight of the tent in his sweatpants. Oh, it definitely did, her mind purred. 

“I could tell you, but I could also show you. Come here, ‘Gome,” He said, fingers lifting and curling, beckoning her. Powerless to do anything but obey she slowly moved towards him, legs suddenly shaky. When she was an arms-length away the older teen once again wrapped his hands around her hips, dragging her down so she straddled him. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder to steady herself, but he didn’t give her time to move before he descended upon her mouth one more, this time his kiss was a lot more frenzied, and Kagome couldn’t stop herself from moaning softly, her free hand tangling in the short hair at the base of his skull.

Her awkward beginning and her anxiety soon melted away, replaced with this white hot insistent need that had her squirming against him and the hard thing that was pressing against her core. Automatically her hips bucked against it, and she squeaked when Shiro let out a shuddering half-moan, half-laugh, suddenly realising just what it was. “Ah, sorry!” 

This time Shiro did laugh, liquid silver eyes twinkling at her naivete. “No need to apologize, Kagome.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, then her cheek, and then just beside her ear. She sighed at the sweetness of it, relaxing, but immediately tensed when she felt his whispered words, “In fact, I would prefer it if you did it again,”

“Again?” Kagome asked, eyes wide, a lovely shade of pink tinging her cheeks.

“Mhmm,” He hummed, using his hands position on her waist to pull her solidly down on top of him, causing his trapped erection to grind into her own clothed core. Kagome gasped, and this time she didn’t need his assistance before she continued to press herself down onto him roughly. Shiro’s own breath became more ragged.

Kagome realised something about herself in those moments – she wasn’t much of a people pleasure, usually, but she definitely liked pleasing Shiro, especially when he moaned like that. He was always so encouraging, always so willing to tell her what he thought or liked – and sometimes what he didn’t – and not for the first time she was glad he was so vocal. Suddenly, Shiro was halting her movements, and Kagome worried that maybe he hadn’t liked her grinding against him after all. Was she too heavy, too rough? Shiro noticed her worried look and smiled softly. “Relax, Kagome. I just wanted to see you. May I take off your dress?” 

Kagome suddenly felt self-conscious. She knew that everything would lead up to this. Had hoped that everything would lead up to this. But wanting and doing where too completely different things. Sensing her hesitation, Shiro turned her face to him so she could see his own loving face. “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to. I won’t force you to do anything you’re not ready for, alright?”

Warmth flooded her body, a deep feeling of affection that was so intense she felt like she could burst from it. Finding her voice, Kagome said, “I want to – God only knows I want to, Shiro, but I’m so nervous, I’ve never done anything like this.”

“I know, and that’s okay.” He murmured, calloused fingers brushing unruly curls from her face, before resting his hand lovingly on her cheek. Kagome turned and pressed a kiss against it, her own fingers interlacing with his, while her other hand mirrored his own his own face. “I don’t want you to regret your first time, Kagome.”

“How could I regret it, when it’s with you, Shiro?” She murmured. His own understanding nature was so reassuring, she felt the fear ebb. “I want you to have all of me.” Leaning back, Kagome fiddled with the hem of her dress, before deciding to just get it out of the way. Rip it off, like a bandaid, right?

Her actions were too quick, however, and Kagome’s arms got caught and she struggled to battle against it for several valiant moments before growling. “Uh, Shiro? Little help here?” Shiro snorted, gently tugging one arm then the next out of the dress and peeling it away. Kagome’s face was flushed from mortification, her hair a wild mess. “Ugh, why is being sexy so hard? I’m messing all of this up!”

“I disagree,” Shiro murmured, eyes roaming over her now exposed body. Kagome had forgone wearing a bra, and from her boyfriend’s appreciative look she felt like she had made the right decision. “God you’re incredible, Kagome,” Shiro breathed, both hands coming up to brush over her chest, her nipples hardening in response. At the feel of his calloused hands pressing against them she shuddered, moaning gently. His hands were intense enough, thus she wasn’t prepared when Shiro dipped her back, bowing his head to take one into his warm mouth and sucking against her chest roughly. His groan mixed with her moan, and Kagome found she rather liked the sound they made together. While he laved her left nipple with attention, his hand tweaked at her right, earning a loud, breathy moan.

His other hand trailed down her side, skimming gently over her ribcage, causing her heart to flutter, and past her tummy. She lifted herself up, legs parting slightly to give him access to what she knew his wayward hand sought, and she mewled when his fingers brushed against her over her panties. She was already wet – had been all day after they made plans for her to sneak into his dorm that morning – but at the feel of his fingers dipping in slightly, pressing against her in the most delicious way while his thumb rubbed tiny circles on her clothed clit, Kagome felt like she could cum just from that alone. Shiro chuckled, the sound vibrating against her nipple, adding yet another jolt of white hot pleasure that shot right to her core and added to that sublime pressure that was slowly building within her.

“A little eager are we?”

His smug tone caused her to glare at the wall. Reaching down between them she roughly palmed him in her hand, causing him to hiss from pleasure and surprise. “Almost as eager as you, Shiro!” He could not pretend to be unaffected, when she could feel the truth rubbing against her thigh. 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about this, for a while now.” He admitted, staring into her eyes deeply. “You’re all I think about most nights.”

“Me too,” Kagome whispered, breathless, especially when he brushed her panties to one side to slide a finger into her, eliciting a keening moan. She heard him curse under his breath, muttering something about her being so tight, but Kagome didn’t fully register it because she was seeing stars. She had masturbated before, but nothing could compare to the feeling of someone else’s touch. Especially when it was Wonderboy himself, touching her.

Kagome gripped Shiro’s shirt, throwing her head back when his fingers began to speed up, and felt herself creeping towards release when he added another. Her body felt like it was on fire and in ice all at the same time, her toes curling and going numb as she hurtled closer towards a bright light. Her eyes slid close, mouth opening slightly as she panted. She was distantly aware of herself begging for more, but felt oddly detached from herself. When his lips pressed against her neck, biting down gently Kagome came apart around his fingers, his name ripped from her mouth in a sharp cry.

It took Kagome a few seconds to come down, and when she did she realised she had pressed her head into his shoulder, hands gripping him tightly. Within her pussy her walls clamped and unclamped, sated but not fully satisfied and she realised then that she had to have him. 

Shiro looked like he was going to make a smart remark, but didn’t have time before Kagome had pounced, pushing him back into the bed and practically tearing his shirt off, her mouth only being removed from his so she could divest him of his shirt fully. “Fuck, Kagome,” He breathed, his rare use of curse words adding to the impact of his breathless words, and also adding to the quickly rebuilding fire within her. 

“Shiro – I want you – now,” She insisted, and Shiro wasted no time, shucking off his own sweats and boxers, his cock springing free. Kagome paused at this, taking a moment to just, well, take it all in. ‘So this is what all the girls were talking about,’ She thought, biting her lip as she let her eyes roam over the proud curve. It was big, and she had assumed he would be big anyway due to his giant stature, but she hadn’t guessed how big he would be. “Will I be able to fit that in?” She asked.

Shiro lit up with pride, having been a little unsure of how she would react, seeing as this would be her first time. He hadn’t ever really thought of himself as being big at seven inches, but he was glad that Kagome’s inexperience meant she would most likely see him as such. “I’m sure we’ll manage, Kagome,” He murmured, pulling her down into a quick kiss. “Alright, ‘Gome, I want you to lie down for me here,” He patted the centre of the bed, and Kagome eagerly crawled into his preferred location, falling back onto his pillows and sighing at their coolness against her heated and slightly sweaty skin.

Shiro moved between her, wrapping one leg over his hip loosely and spreading the other one, widening her up to him. One more his hand brushed over her slick folds, his thumb pressing gently against her clit and rubbing it, earning a soft moan. “This might hurt a little bit, okay, baby? Tell me to stop if it hurts.” Kagome couldn’t find her voice while he rubbed her so sensually, so she just nodded, eyes closing in bliss. “Open your eyes, I want you to watch me as I enter you,”

Kagome flushed but obeyed, half lidded eyes watching as he took his cock and ran the head over her, coating himself in her juices – how lewd! – before aligning himself with her entrance. Shiro’s silver eyes sought her own icy blue ones, waiting for her consent. At her breathless say so he slowly pushed forwards, hips rocking into her, each inch sinking in almost lazily. There was pain, – before aligning himself with her entrance. Shiro’s silver eyes sought her own icy blue ones, waiting for her consent. At her breathless say so he slowly pushed forwards, hips rocking into her, each inch sinking in almost lazily. There was pain, yes, but there was also incredible, electric pleasure.

When he was fully within her Shiro let lose a shuddering groan, head tilting back as he tried to gain some composure. Kagome, determined to keep that composure broken, thrust her hips, and silver eyes snapped to hers. “Please,” Was all she could say, and it was all she needed to say before Shiro flashed her a glittering, heavy look. He slid out of her almost completely, and Kagome felt herself clench at the messing appendage, disappointed – but not for long, for Shiro slammed himself back into her.

Kagome’s back lifted from the bed from the force of it, and she felt herself shaking around him. “Again!” She commanded, panting, and moaning when he acquiesced, his pace picking up and he withdraw before plunging back in, slamming into her with all the strength he possessed, each movement had her half screaming his name, and Kagome felt herself tighten around him, that same intense pressure from before building, her toes curling.

“Ah~ Shiro,” Dainty hands scrambled for something – anything – to grab onto, but she couldn’t find purchase, so instead she reached behind her and grabbed at the headboard. Shiro growled in response, leaning over her to press sloppy kisses over her neck and chest, his mouth wrapping around her nipple and biting down. Much like last time, this sensation was what tipped her over the edge, and she exploded, her vision going white with flashes of a bright light as she came.

Shiro lasted three strokes longer, before his own release found him, and he fumbled around her name, unable to even say it before he came inside of her, his seed pumping into her. Shiro panted, his laboured breathing seeming almost painful, and he hissed softly as he withdraw from her warmth. Falling next to her, the older male heaved a heavy, yet content sigh.

Kagome tried to sit up, but fell backwards when Shiro pulled her down and against him. “Where do you think you’re going, Kagome?” He breathed into her ear, and she shuddered. “I’m not finished with you yet.”


End file.
